The Heiress
by Mentathial
Summary: Tessa Gray's life was perfect until the day she was summoned to receive the worst news she could ever get and now has just under a month to save her life, fortune and avenge her parents but she can only do that if she has not one but two suitors both willing to marry her. Can she find two men who will be with her ( and each other unfortunately) for life or will she too crumble?
1. Chapter 1

As Tessa Gray put on her white wedding gown, she blushed as her maids chatted on about how handsome her fiances, sorry, soon to be husbands were and how regal her flower maids were looking in the pearl studded dresses and midnight black gowns, even if some of them could not help but comment why their mistress had chosen black for her wedding colours.

"Tessa, do you have a minute?" Sophie, the lead actress in her play and her best friend asked her. In answer, Tessa just dismissed her maids and sat down to talk about what was wrong this time, but was in a shock when Sophie yelled and put her arms around her neck saying, "Oh my God! Tessa, you are getting married! You know what that means right? You will be able to defeat Mortimer and avenge your family! Oh my God, Tessie, I am so happy for you, it's all finally falling into place and now that both Jem and Will are indefinitely better! I just wish," at this her voice dropped and her eyes filled with tears, " I just wish that Nate was here to see you today."

Tessa too felt tears gather in her eyes at the mention of her infuriating elder brother. How many times as kids she had told him that she hated him? How much had he teased her about not turning up at her wedding and leaving her in want of a Best man? How many times had she imagined him walking her down the aisle? Just thinking about him, brought all those memories back, the memories of the blonde mop on his head and twinkling blue eyes, of him picking her up and swinging around and so much more. She had shared twenty years of her life with him and now he was not there on such an important day in her life! He was the one supposed to be here teasing her or maybe threatening the two men standing on the aisle outside, waiting for her, but then had he been here, she would never have Jem and Will in her life and no matter what she was grateful for them and she knew that wherever Nate was, he was happy seeing her happy and in the end that was all that mattered.

"Tessa?" Gideon poked his head inside the room with his eyes shut, before slightly opening one and then the other, "You ready? It's time for us to go. Oh! You, you look stunning, I am sure either Will or Jem is going to faint before the wedding!" He smiled at her before his eyes fell on Sophie and his jaw literally dropped to the ground. Tessa smiled seeing her two best friends just stare at each other and slowly redden before the tension in the room got too much, even for her hopelessly romantic self to ignore and slightly clearing her throat, she got up, effectively breaking the stupor.

"Oh, umm… I….I better go, flower girl and all," Sophie said, blushing before she ran out of the room, leaving a very red Gideon behind.

"Let's go, shall we?" Tessa said and putting her arm through his, she slowly made her way down the aisle. She was a nervous wreck and could feel the shaking of her hand but unlike all the novels she had read, the shaking did not disappear the moment she saw Will and Jem, it only intensified but now it was accompanied with a warmth in her heart because she knew no matter what, these two extremely handsome and amazing men would never leave her side and well,yes, it was difficult not to feel like she was going to simultaneously burst into flames and turn into a puddle when she saw how…how stunning the two of them were looking,Will with his coal black hair and blue eyes and Jem with his chocolate brown hair and innocent silver eyes. They looked like angels and God, did she feel lucky to marry them! She smiled as she walked down the aisle at how much her life had changed in this past one month, a month she would remember for the rest of her life.

Heiress Tessa Gray's life was nothing if not ordinary, it was beautiful, maybe not without its own problems, but with enough people that the problems never seemed to big, at least until the day the goblin tellers called her. It was well known that they never ever summoned a person when they had good news to deliver, no the call from the tellers only meant one thing, that something very very bad had occurred.

The day when Tessa's life took this unexpected turn was your usual summer day with a blue sky, warm sun, puffy white clouds and all that. Even the way it started out was mundane. Tessa did not wake up with anyone crying or shaking her awake as if the world had ended or someone had died, which they had, multiple someone's actually but that May 8th Tessa did not know any of that. She awoke as she did every other day early in the morning and then went to the library where the twenty year old usually spent her time. Looking at her with her brown hair in a Dutch braid, laptop under her arm and books trailing in the air behind her, no one would be able to guess all that she was destined for, to them she looked like the an unusual rich girl who actually gave a damn about those not as rich as her and did not think that it was the most important thing in the world to have her hair adorned with pearls and scarlets.

However, as they say being a celebrity is never easy and that is why Tessa Gray could never walk by without stares and whispers, not matter what happened or how she tried to bury herself in books, she was always the center of attraction in the small _gahira_ where she lived but today the day was going to be way way more different than even Tessa's over active imagination could have made it and this was roved to be true when the teller's message appeared in red over the library doors just as she was going to step inside. Suddenly, everyone shied away from her like she had the plague. Shutters closed and mother's covered their children's eyes if they tried to look in her direction. The kind librarian, also came running to the door with an apologetic look and slammed it shut in Tessa's face, shocking her out of the stupor that the teller's message had sent her in.

The witch heiress shook as she made her way forward to touch the glowing red letters which simply said "Tessa Gray, lady of the witches and heiress of magic summoned." Simple and yet enough to destroy her future completely and ruin her people as she would soon learn.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Have not abandoned the story. The next update will most likely be after I am either done with NEWTS or settled in college. Sorry for the long wait. I will try to be more regular in my updates. Do leave a review on what you think should happen in the story next.


End file.
